Nara Burns
Lieutenant Nara Burns was assigned to ExoSquad Flight One: Able Squad and the older sister of James Burns. History Nara Burns was born and raised on Venus on the Family Farm just outside the capital of Vesta. Growing up in the atmosphere of colonial Venus, Nara acquired the taste for adventure that eventually led her to join the Exofleet with the desire to explore the solar system, travel to new places and meet new people. One microcosm of Nara's naivete is her fascination with fellow squad mate and co-pilot Marsala. To Nara, Marsala, being born on Mars and widely traveled, is the embodiment of everything she wants to be. Growing up as a pioneer served her well in the Exofleet. Though Nara is very feminine, she is strong willed, resilient and resourceful. Her family oriented upbringing has led Nara to see her squad as an extension of her family. Regardless of her sabbatical from farm life, her intention was to always return to home as she was Venusian at heart. In 2119 A.D., during Operation Destiny, Nara's mother and father were killed by Neosapien Occupational Forces during the invasion of Venus. Her brother James Burns survived the attack on the farm and fled to the Snake Tree to form and eventually lead the Venus Resistance. Through Exofleet operations, Nara remained in contact with her brother over the course of the war and during the liberation of Venus, up until James' death rescuing Marsala from a rogue resistance cell. In 2121 A.D., Able Squad was sent on a mission to retrieve genetic specialist Dr. Ketzer from his hideout in the Amazon jungle to help study the Neo Lord genetic code. During the mission, Nara is captured by Ketzer and his rogue resistance cell of genetically engineered humans. Nara was subsequently injected with the same serum that had modified the other members of Ketzer's cell. Nara is rescued, though Ketzer escaped into the Amazon Jungle. The side effects only reveal themselves twice down the road in the form of telekinesis and a supernatural agronomic ability to grow crops by touch. Nara eventually succeeds J.T. Marsh, due to Marsh's own promotion, as Able Squad Leader. Not only does Nara help lead Able Squad to liberate the Homeworlds, including her home planet Venus, Nara is actually the person who kills Governor General Phaeton in his last stand in the bunker under Phaeton City. Thus, Nara single-handedly ended the war. Over the course of the war, Nara and Marsala had formed a very close bond as they staffed a two seat E-frame together for most of the war. In spite of the fact that Neosapiens and Terrans can never have relationships, Nara's feelings for Marsala had grown toward infatuation and love. Though Marsala understood this, Marsala explains to Nara that he cannot be apart of her future but would like to visit her and her future family down the road. Nara remained a commissioned officer beyond the Neosapien War. Episode Appearances *Episode 01: "Pirate Scourge" *Episode 02: "Seeds of Deception" *Episode 03: "Hidden Terrors" *Episode 04: "Blitzkrieg" *Episode 05: "Resist!" *Episode 06: "Target: Earth" *Episode 07: "A Traitor Among Us" *Episode 08: "Scorched Venus" *Episode 09: "Sabotage" *Episode 10: "Abandoned" *Episode 11: "The Brood" *Episode 12: "Betrayal" *Episode 13: "Defying Olympus" *Episode 14: "The Gathering" *Episode 15: "The Embassy" *Episode 16: "Pirate's Ransom" *Episode 17: "Ultimate Weapon" *Episode 18: "Expendable" *Episode 19: "Mindset" *Episode 20: "The Last Man" *Episode 21: "Dragon's Rock" *Episode 22: "Inner Dark" *Episode 23: "The Dogs of War" *Episode 24: "The First Step" *Episode 25: "The Greatest Fear" *Episode 26: "Flesh Crawls" *Episode 27: "Behind the Shield" *Episode 28: "Venus Rising" *Episode 29: "Miracle" *Episode 30: "Under the Skin" *Episode 31: "Ultimatum" *Episode 32: "Warrior Brood" *Episode 33: "The Dream War" *Episode 34: "No Surrender" *Episode 35: "Fire Ship" *Episode 36: "Martian Luck" *Episode 37: "The Lost Patrol" *Episode 38: "Call of the Unknown" *Episode 39: "Heart of Mars" *Episode 40: "Winged Fury" *Episode 41: "Night of the Traitor" *Episode 42: "Trial by Combat" *Episode 43: "The Perfect Warrior" *Episode 44: "The Price of Courage" *Episode 45: "Dark River" *Episode 46: "The Art of War" *Episode 47: "One Small Step" *Episode 48: "Fifth Column" *Episode 49: "The Last Jump" *Episode 50: "The Night Before Doomsday" *Episode 51: "Abandon Hope" *Episode 52: "Beyond Chaos" Category:Exofleet Category:E-frame Unit Category:Able Squad